


Oumasai Drabbles and Oneshots

by Snooper_Shuichi



Series: Short Shuichi AU [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I can't believe it took this long to finally make this, I love Oumasai to death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooper_Shuichi/pseuds/Snooper_Shuichi
Summary: After months of just Saiibo and Saiibouma, I finally decided to make this.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Short Shuichi AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Not Jealous

Shuichi does not get jealous. That's for clingy people.

He only forced himself into Kokichi's arms because that person was obviously planning to hurt his boyfriend. That's it. There's no other reason.

The snooper is not clingy, he's just extremely cautious and suspicious of other people. It never hurts to be on your guard.

As stated before, Shuichi never gets jealous. 

"Shumai, are you jealous?" Kokichi giggled at Shuichi definitely not being jealous.

"I do _not_ get jealous. That's for people like you!"

"Heeey! That's so mean!" He whined.

The small boy was clearly hugging the leader's arm as tightly as he could. Giving away that he's lying.


	2. Snowman

"I just don't understand," Shuichi mumbled. "What is the point?"

Kokichi pouted. "Have you seriously never made a snowman before?"

"I didn't have time to roll up snow, I'm not fond of snow." The boy looked down at the carrot he was holding. "What is this even for?"

"Why do you have it? Ew, do you eat carrots?"

"Kokichi! You told me to grab it!"

"Hmm, are you sure?" He giggled at Shuichi's unamused reaction.

"Just answer my question."

"For the nose, duh!"

The snooper just looked more confused. "The nose?"

Moments later, Shuichi struggled pathetically to put the carrot in place. With his small size, he could move fast and hide easily, but this was a con. Not able to reach certain places.

"Why did you make it so tall?"

"I didn't, you're just short."

He rolled his eyes, "Stop making fun of my height and help me."

The leader snickered but aided his boyfriend in distress.


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the Christmas themed chapters.

Shuichi stared at the mug, spun the spoon around. He would often drown the marshmallows with his spoon.

"Shumai! Just drink it!"

He raised his curious eyes to Kokichi's pouting face. Then brought his attention back to the drink. Shuichi cautiously pulled a spoonful to his mouth, his lips twitched as if fighting a smile and his eyes lit up. He relaxes his muscles as he continues on drinking it carefully, aware that he could burn himself.

"Ahh! Shuichi! I burned my tongue!" 

Shuichi was only half listening so he didn't know if that was a lie or not.

"What am I supposed to do about it?"


	4. Late Night Rescue

Shuichi was awoken out of his half-asleep state by a sound. He realized in a few moments that it's his phone. He awkwardly picks it up.

_Why is Kokichi texting so late?_

**Come to my dorm right now**

**Do not ask any questions**

**Just come here**

Shuichi squints.

**I know you said no questions, but why?**

He didn't get an answer to his question.

**RIGHT NOW**

Shuichi lifted himself out of bed and threw on his white shirt.

**It's a spider, isn't it?**

Sure enough, when he arrived, Kokichi was shivering on the bed while staring at the floor. Shuichi sighed then pulled a cup from his sleeve and traps the bug and flushes it down the toilet.

"There, it's gone, you big baby."

The leader of an evil organization whined in response not pleased with the insult.

The snooper returned to bed.

**I'm worried about your organization if this is what the Ulitmate supreme leader is like**


	5. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the last time I update the Discord link.
> 
> https://discord.gg/zd9fBxFCar
> 
> Why should you? I'm not forcing anyone obviously, but let's say you'll know more stuff involving the AU that can't be here. And if anyone has any questions about it, it'll be easier to answer there.

Shuichi nervously played with his hair as he stared, at well, pitch darkness. He's trying to keep his nerves together while trying to focus on the current situation. Basically, they were playing this game called seven minutes in heaven? Why did it have to be a dark closet? 

He barely could see so looking around did nothing.

Suddenly someone poked his cheek, "Whatcha thinking about Shumai?"

Oh right, he was trapped in a closet _with_ Kokichi.

"I..." Shuichi just could not form any sort of sentence when he talked to people normally.

He certainly wasn't going to say he's scared of the dark or close to a panic attack. Now isn't the time to be made fun of.

"Do you have a light?" 

"I didn't know you smoked." Kokichi giggled, causing Shuichi to make an inhuman sound.

"I don't! I meant a literal light, it's so dark in here..." He trailed off, catching something in the corner of his eye.

_No._

Shuichi shuts his eyes, telling himself it's not real.

The snooper had gone dead quiet so Kokichi poked him again. There was no response this time, but he could feel the other shaking. 

"Hey, hey, Shuichi, are you cold?"

Nothing, but now his breathing started to grow heavily. A distressed whine rising up.

That threw cold out the window.

"Shuichi, you don't need to do anything if you're not comfortable." He spoke seriously considering maybe Shuichi was uncomfortable being in a small space with someone like him.

Shuichi let out a shaky breath.

"D...d...d...don't say that." His voice trembled as he forced himself around, his hand shook as he reached where he assumed the leader's arm was.

He couldn't speak much but was hoping this is a sign that Kokichi is not the reason he feels extremely stressed.

"I...dark." Struggling to explain the problem.

"What's wrong with it?"

Shuichi could only repeat it.

Suddenly light filled the room, he blinked feeling dazed as he's pulled out of the closet.

Shuichi squinted, where was everyone?

He froze hearing distant talking.

"Did...they put us in a closet to ditch us."

"WAAAAH! THEY FORGOT ABOUT US!"

He laughed softly as the voices stopped most likely officially caught in the act. But Shuichi ran into the other room anyway.

"You horrible people! I'm going to tell Kaede what you did!"


	6. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School AU

Shuichi picked up his phone the second it rang. He knew it was Kokichi because when he asked the boy to help him set up a ringtone, he set it to the rickroll song.

"Stop rickrolling me." He joked, looking over his bruises. 

Kokichi laughed what Shuichi could describe as a villainous one.

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't."

"Did you call to set it off or is it actually important this time?"

He could hear Kokichi pouting on the other end.

"How mean, what color should I wear?"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"We need to match!"

The more he talked the more confused the snooper became.

"Kokichi, can we please speak English, what do we need to match for?"

"Prom, duh."

But...

"I don't remember you asking me to prom."

There's silence and Shuichi had to wonder if this was a prank or if a tease was coming.

"Fuck, I forgot." It was quiet but he did hear.

Shuichi stood up from his bed and walked to his closet, "Just grab something gold if you can and I'll see you there."

He hung up, not waiting for a response. He quietly took something out, checking to make sure the bruises wouldn't be seen. Then agonizing slow lifted up his window. Shuichi climbed down from it.

That's only when he decided to put the dress on. (Shuichi likes wearing dresses, change my mind)

Shuichi guessed it would not be normal, that would be fine.

They honestly tried to act like normal people, but Kokichi got bored and decided to ruin everything as everyone dreaded.

And in summary, chased out.

However, they didn't go home due to personal reasons and just walked anywhere that wasn't close to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is great
> 
> Also me, this is trash.


	7. P.E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to write 'Kiibo' ugh I swore I wouldn't.

This class sucked, even if they did things in their team at their own pace. Naturally, Kokichi did not bother to even attempt to do anything much to Kiibo's annoyance. 

His attention was brought to a small boy running away from Kaito crying.

"No! Exercising is a waste of my time!"

"You're literally running right now!"

"To get...away from you!"

Kokichi choked on his laughter as he witnesses the student run to the fence, climb up it, and threw himself over.

"Shuichi!" Kaito obviously less than pleased that this Shuichi kid just pretty much escaped school.

Later he was brought back to the one class they apparently shared.

"Saihara why did you run off the school grounds?"

"It's not my fault! Kaito was torturing me at P.E!" 

The teacher sighed, looking like this small classmate had made her age every moment of her life.

"We've been over this, being on Kaito's team is not torture. Now go sit down."

Shuichi grumbled as he basically tossed himself into his seat which was at the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sounded better in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

Shuichi grumbled in irritation, he never had good luck sleeping. He also was not pleased to be in the dining hall. Shuichi huffed as he leaned his head on Kokichi's shoulder.

The leader poked him, "Eat your food Shumai or I'll throw it on the floor."

"At least I won't have to eat." He let out a quiet laugh.

He squinted when he caught everyone staring at them oddly or disapproving. 

"You guys want to take a picture?" The snooper hated being in a room with so many people.

"Are you two dating?" Kaede at least was not one of the judgemental people.

"No."  
  
"Yes."

Shuichi gave an unamused look at Kokichi. "Kichi, no we aren't. I don't even know what gave them that idea."

"Yes, we are!" He whined.

The smaller rolled his eyes then his golden gaze rested back on Kaede. 

"We aren't, Kokichi is just wanting to spread that rumor again."

She looked baffled at him. 

They were pretty much leaning against each other and had names for them. How could they not be dating?

"But...we're on a date!"

"You carried me here when I told you it was a waste of my time to eat."

"But you didn't leave."

Kaede saw more examples of obviously dating. Either they're lying or oblivious.


	9. Demon

Shuichi was attempting to clean the house but the man following him complained non-stop to feed him.

"Can't you get food yourself?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Noo! It doesn't work like that!"

Shuichi rolled his eyes before walking to the kitchen to cook the whiney demon something to eat.

Basically, he accidentally sold his soul to the demon last night. He's not even sure how he summoned one into his house. Shuichi didn't mind but it did get annoying when Kokichi would complain about the tiniest things.

"You wear the same thing every day."

"That's not very nice to say when I'm the one that washes your clothes."

"Still boring."

The snooper huffed, "You complain a lot for an evil demon, are you sure I summoned you? Because I'm thinking you got kicked out of hell for not being evil enough."

"How dare you!" He began crying loudly. "You're so mean! I am the evilest!"

"I've literally never seen you do anything evil."

"You just haven't seen my true power yet~"

Shuichi shook his head then finished cooking. "There's your food, now I need to get to the cleaning you interrupted." 

He cleared all that from the list and wandered to his room to work despite his body wanting to rest. He ignored it, knowing he can force himself. Thirty minutes later he found himself staring at the...ceiling?

Why is he in bed? Shuichi grunted while pulling the cover off. He tried getting out of bed but he felt too tired. No way in hell he would give up there. He threw himself out of bed.

"OW!" He held his head.

"Stupid, get back in bed." The annoying demon grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him back on the softness.

"I don't wanna be in bed, I want to work," Shuichi grumbled, laying down dramatically with a sigh.

"Too bad, you were passed out when I came in here. How are you so dumb?"

"I'm not dumb, I just like to work. What am I supposed to do if I can't work?"

"You sleep, you dummy." Kokichi poked his nose.

"Sleep is for the weak."

"Suits Shumai then." He snickered earning a pout.

"Screw you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Vulnerable**

Kokichi woke up before Shuichi though it's possible Shuichi got up at five in the morning and just went back to sleep. And naturally decided he was going to draw on his face. He just barely uncapped the marker when the snooper suddenly rolled over on top of him and clung.

The leader stared blankly at him while feeling his face starting to warm up. He couldn't seem to work up the ability to function as a human being again. Kokichi couldn't bring himself to move. His beloved deserved sleep and it would be a crime to accidentally wake him up.

**Mirror**

Shuichi hated looking into the mirror at himself. He hated that _thing_.

"There you are, my beloved!" Kokichi finally found his Shumai glaring at himself.

"Hi." He acknowledged Kokichi a little bit.

Kokichi pouted not pleased with the lack of attention.

"I'm sorry, I just really hate that horrid thing I see every time I get ready."

The leader followed Shuichi's angry gaze. Then gasped dramatically. 

Shuichi raised an eyebrow at him.

"How could you call the love of my life that?!" He began crying loudly.

"Kokichi, how could that be someone lovable?" Shuichi squinted at his reflection as if trying to see what his boyfriend saw.

"How can you not see how perfect he is?!"

He shook his head, "Have you lost your mind? That's not true."

Kokichi whined, wrapping his arms around him. "Nooooo, it's the truth!"

Shuichi sighed, letting him win this for now. "Whatever you say, Kichi."

**Work**

"Shumai, I swear you're going to kill yourself like this." Kokichi huffed staring at the sight of Shuichi clearly showing physical signs of exhaustion but yet continued to struggle to work.

"Impossible." He muttered, whining in pain.

Kokichi snatched his headphones off, ignoring the quiet protest.

"Kichi, give them back..."

"No, you're going to bed." He picked up his overworked love.

"It's too early to sleep..." Shuichi murmured.

"It's midnight, stupid head."


	11. Mistletoe

Shuichi felt a little bad that after he came to Kaito's Christmas party with Kaede, he fled to a part of the house where there were no people and hardly any noise. Shuichi just sat in a corner and buried his face into his knees. It's stupid, Kaede wasted her time bringing him here. He just didn't do well around a lot of people. The snooper didn't even attempt to get a drink or food since he tries to avoid doing that. 

His appetite turns on and off.

Suddenly someone poked him, getting his attention. 

Kokichi was surprisingly above him pouting.

"Why are you all the way back here?"

Shuichi could only look back at him, confusion clear in his golden eyes. How did Kokichi even know he would be here? He's rarely noticeable due to how quiet he is. Other people sometimes forget he's standing near them and get startled when he's finally noticed. So he didn't think anyone would even know he was there in the first place.

"Why are you here?"

"What, is it illegal to look for Shumai?" Kokichi whined. "One second you were there, the next, poof, gone."

"I didn't think anyone would notice." His voice sounded...like he's about to cry. He covered his face.

"Nooo! If you start crying, I promise I'll cry louder than you!" He cried out dramatically as he pulled his hands away and wiping some tears.

Shuichi laughed slightly at his friend's odd way of comforting him. Kokichi helped him up and led him back, he tensed and pretty much clung to his arm. Which made him feel more safe and calm. Well, now people were noticing him since it's unbelievable if anyone stuck this close to him. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the stares.

They can just fuck off if they have a problem. The leader stopped and snickered. Shuichi opened his eyes to see what Kokichi found funny. He followed his eyes up and saw the mistletoe. Ohh.

"Did you purposely stop here?" He giggled.

"Yep, it was all a trap!"

Shuichi stood on his toes as carefully as he could, but Kokichi decided he's going to make it hard and leaned back a little.

"Kichi! That's not the rules!"

"I don't need to listen to pesky rules!"

He tried grabbing his shirt in an attempt to force him down, but weak muscles. Shuichi groaned.

Damn, finally Kokichi the evil teasing leader finally gave him that freaking kiss. He internally sighed in satisfaction. The male forgot about the other people in the room until it was over. It had gone silent, Shuichi turned his head to see everyone looking shocked. Without a word they both ran off, well Kokichi pulled him along while Shuichi desperately tried to keep up with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Blood**

Everything had horribly wrong in seconds. One moment he and Tsumugi are simply just staring at each other after catching her exiting the hidden passage. Shuichi's surprised glance on her, he had suspected but never thought he'd accidentally find this out.

The next, his arm was being cut by a knife. He hissed in pain but didn't struggle, since it might be a good idea to do that with the blade digging through the skin. He winces as it bumped against something hard, which he soon would remember that it's the chip. The snooper screamed as it was _torn_ right out, he and the metal object fell onto the floor.

Tsumugi didn't even comment on Shuichi's torment, she left him to bleed on the floor. He shakily cast his gaze to the thing that should be in his arm, not on the ground. The slow-burning pain starting to overtake his body. It hurt so much.

He must have fallen asleep since someone was shaking him, his problem slamming back on him. Shuichi forced his eyes open to see a blurry figure. 

Kokichi tried to not look at the bleeding arm and the weird bloodstained object. Shuichi's breathing was pained. He shakily agreed to let himself get pulled on his feet, but could not stand without support. He glanced at the thing. Kokichi could only describe Shuichi's stare as devastated.

"Shuichi I thought we agreed there would no more cutting." Referring to the knife that's close by.

"I...didn't." Shuichi gasped out, "Tsumugi did after I saw her...doing something that I can't remember."

He released a choked sob as he kept his eyes on the floor.

Maybe due to the pain.

"I...can't believe this." Shuichi wanted to drop to the floor. "I..I'm...going to die."

Kokichi tried to get Shuichi to walk out of the bathroom. "Shuichi, don't be stupid, you've said and preached that you can't die."

But oddly enough, he wasn't lying.

He hiccuped, "She removed the chip, without that, I will die. It was the only thing keeping me alive..." The male felt like he's ready to burst out in loud crying.

...That's what that small metal thing is. There's no possible way for anyone to make a joke out of this. Kokichi felt his own shaky breath but told himself that he never did such a thing.  
  
  


**Show**

Believe it or not, Shuichi actually had a favorite show. Anime more like but still. But he did get frustrated at the main character a lot. He'd keep going back to the dumb vampire boy. When he's obviously happier with the gang leader like what is this boy's stupid problem?

Not to mention more experienced than bat boy over there.

"Just get with him! Vampire guy does not make you happy! We all know this! I will be very pissed off if you're not married to the obvious choice!"

But people at the facility were convinced he was obsessed with these kinds of leaders and organizations which he calls bullshit. First of all, no he is not, secondly, there's a difference between obsessed and taking an interest.


	13. Lie Detector

Shuichi was late to the Dining Hall as always, he's still in a sleepy daze.

He heard everyone talking as they usually did...wait. He rubbed at his eyes. No one was still there when he decided to arrive. Shuichi softly walked in so no one would hear him, it's honestly a natural instinct. 

"As if your stupid invention is gonna work on me." He heard Kokichi's signature laugh before he saw what was going on.

"What's going on here, did she make something...lewd?" Everyone could probably hear how tired he was.

Also, some recovering from the shock of his sudden appearance.

"H...hey!"

Kokichi had his arms behind his head. "Nope! It's worse!"

Shuichi walked closer to see it closer. Inspecting the device that must have been put on his friend's arm. It's possible that Miu or someone else sneakily snapped it on. Kinda looked like some kind of wristwatch except it didn't have the time.

He casts his golden sleepy gaze at the inventor, "What does it do, and please make it fast, I'm tired."

It was quite rare for Shuichi to give even the slightest care about Miu's inventions. It practically was a silent insult that he didn't even get curious about them since he had a bunch of morbid curiosity. 

"This baby is going to get the truth out of that fuckin' liar!"

The snooper suddenly did not look tired anymore. At first, they all thought he was interested in what would happen. He turned to Kokichi's arm and calmly slipped the object off (It took a lot for the leader to not let his surprise show since they never had much skin contact).

Then threw it on the floor and stepped on it as hard he could. It immediately gave into defeat.

"Hey! What gives-" She cuts herself off at Shuichi's venomous glare.

He didn't need to explain himself, the message was clear.

If he saw anything like that near Kokichi again, he would destroy it in any way.


	14. Celebrate

Shuichi took one look at the calendar and decided he was going to be out for the whole day. As along he avoided the annoying date. What was the problem, some may ask. Shuichi simply didn't like reminders of the day he came into this miserable world. In other words, his birthday.

One purple gremlin though refused to make it that easy for him. Shuichi had seemed he disappeared off the planet. The idea of a DICE search part was turned down the second it came, even with that number the snooper would still be hard as hell to find. 

Kokichi pouted. How dare his beloved ignore such an important date.

Then an idea struck him that would work.

Shuichi sighed as he walked on the sidewalk, not really going anywhere. He already felt the want to go back home, not because he changed his mind on his birthdate. He didn't handle being separated from Kokichi too long. His anxiety slowly rose in his body, he bites his sleeve Shuichi squeaks when he felt the vibration of his phone. He pulls it out of his other sleeve and answered it quickly.

Silence and someone's pained breathing.

Shuichi looked at the contact and began to freak out more. Was Kokichi hurt?! Or worse? He hanged up in a panic and sped for the house as fast as he could, being careful to not go over his breathing limit. After all, how could he help if he could barely breathe?

He pulled the door open and it's dark inside.

"Kichi-"

It flicked back on, painful for his robotic pupil.

His boyfriend was perfectly fine.

"Did you fake that breathing?" Shuichi mumbled.

"Yup! It got you here fast!" Kokichi grinned as if he won some kind of reward.

"I almost had a panic attack!" He huffed, folding his arms. "I thought you dying or something!"

"I ammm dyyyying!" The leader dramatically whined, hugging him close. "You're trying to avoid a really special daaay!"

"It's not special..."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

Shuichi gave up on arguing since Kokichi can do it all day and wasn't willing to waste his efforts. "Fine, you win."

"I always win!" His beloved convincing bastard giggled.

The male playfully rolled his eyes. "That's not what happened last night."

Kokichi pouted, shoving his nosey snooper into one of the chairs. "That's because you cheated!"

"I only sabotaged you on Rainbow Road." Shuichi giggled.

"See? Cheating!"

"We never made any rules that I couldn't."


End file.
